reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Horses, Tamed Passions
is the sixth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John and Bonnie are trying break some horses so John can capture and tame them. After a long ride to Cholla Springs, John herds all of the horses to the canyon, but one - a Kentucky Saddler, breaks away, and it's John's job to go lasso and tame the stallion. Once the stallion has been broken, John rides it back to Bonnie. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "Women and Cattle" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Locate the herd of wild horses. *Lasso and break two wild horses. *Return the horse to MacFarlane's Ranch. *Meet up with others. *Drive a herd of wild horses into a canyon. *Catch and break the wild stallion that escapes from the herd. Mission Details Go to MacFarlane's Ranch and talk to Bonnie. You'll finally meet her father Drew MacFarlane whose absence up until now has been rather conspicuous. After Bonnie gives you the Lasso, hop on your horse and follow her and her father to the wild horses. Remember: you equip the lasso through the weapon wheel. Hold L2/LT to aim, and R2/RT to throw. You'll have to be close. When you've lassoed a horse, keep L2/LT held down and stay near the horse until Bonnie and her father also lasso it. Once they've got the horse tethered between them, get down off your horse and onto the wild horse to trigger the horse-breaking mini-game. Just keep your balance with the left analog stick and keep following the MacFarlanes around. Bonnie's father will leave with the first wild horse, and you and Bonnie will capture another one. (TIP: If you're still having trouble, look at John's crotch. It needs to be in the center.) Repeat the same process you just went through, then let Bonnie ride the wild horse you just roped, and head back to the Ranch. After getting back to the Ranch, you'll need to head out again to track down a herd of wild horses near Armadillo. Herding horses is just like herding cattle, except for the fact that the horses tend to be less docile. But, again, you'll not have to worry about being attacked by animals or outlaws, so take your time, be patient, and drive the horses into the canyon. A good way to do this would be to stay a distance away from the herd, but keep slowly herding them to the canyon. This way they will not run and get out of control. Once they are all in the canyon, you need to chase down the stallion, a Kentucky Saddler, and lasso it, by yourself, then break it. When chasing down the stallion the player will have to pursue it down the path, and after a small chase, the horse will eventually just start running in circles until you lasso it, thus making it rather easy to tame. Once you've lassoed the stallion, you'll need to keep it lassoed by holding down L2/LT. Dismount your own horse and get on the stallion. Complete the horsebreaking mini-game, then ride it to meet Bonnie. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Bonnie or Drew MacFarlane. *Assaults or kills Bonnie's or Drew's horse. *Abandons Drew or Bonnie. *Abandons the herd. *Kills all the wild horses. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 10:00 New Game Elements Introduced * Using the Lasso *Horsebreaking Mission Complete Unlockables *Lasso *Kentucky Saddler *Ridgewood Farm Horsebreaking job Trivia * The achievements/trophies Clemency Pays and Dastardly cannot be completed until this mission is completed, as the player only unlocks the lasso after this mission, and the lasso must be unlocked for getting these achievements/trophies. * Glitches: Drew or Bonnie may mount your horse after John breaks one of the horses, making it impossible to complete. * Glitches: When starting the first segment of the mission, you may not be able to mount your hitched horse. The command will disappear, making it impossible to complete the mission, and John is unable to do anything involving this command, such as skinning animals, paying a bounty, or boarding a stagecoach, even outside of the mission. Restart of the console is required. (Xbox 360 Confirmed) * Even if the player wears an outfit with no hat (for example the Gentleman's Attire) John will be rendered with the hat on when he walks into and out of Bonnie's house. This is because John removes his hat in the cutscene. The hat will vanish as soon as the player has control of John again after Bonnie gives him the lasso. *It is impossible to lasso the horses that you are herding until you've brought them to Bonnie and everyone else. *Although Bonnie says to drive the herd up to the canyon you only need to herd the Kentucky Saddler to the canyon. *If you herd the horses up to the side of the canyon it will sometimes think you have herded them into the canyon and you will have completed this part of the mission. Gallery File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions01.jpg File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions02.jpg File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions03.jpg File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions04.jpg File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions05.jpg File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions06.jpg File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions07.jpg File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions08.jpg File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions09.jpg File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions10.jpg|"Why don't you keep that stallion as your, as a thank you from all of us." File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions11.jpg|"Thank you ma'am, he's a fine animal. Video Walkthroughs File:Wild_Horses,_Tamed_Passions_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_6_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 6 - Wild Horses, Tamed Passions (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Related Content es:Caballos salvajes, pasiones domadas Category:Redemption Missions Category:Single Player